


Danger Ahead

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has left the Metacrisis with Rose on the Parallel world. However, what would happen if Rose didn’t want the human version. What would the Metacrisis do? This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose watched as the TARDIS disappeared. Then she felt a hand in hers. She turned and saw him.

He looked like him, smelt like him, had his memories, he had told her the one thing the Doctor never had.

She had responded to those three little words with a huge passionate kiss. Then she heard the TARDIS engines. She knew she wanted the real TimeLord, not a human version. She withdrew her hand and then walked to her Mum, the tears started to flow.

Jackie took her daughter in her arms and cuddled her.

“Mum, what do I do now” Rose sobbed

“Give him a chance Rose” she said

The Doctor walked over to Rose and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rose turned

“I am sorry, it will take some time”

The Doctor nodded

“Right, first things first, I need to ring your dad” Jackie said

A FEW HOURS LATER

They were on board her dad’s private jet. Jackie had dozed off. Rose was sitting with the Doctor.

“Erm how about, Jack?”

She shook her head

“No, right” “How about Alan John Smith” 

Rose looked at him “Mm Alan” She looked him and nodded

“Ok, Alan it is then”

She smiled a little

*********

They landed in London and a limo picked them up. The three of them sat in silence. The silence was broken by a phone ringing

“Hello” Jackie said picking it up

“Hi Jacks, how is everything?”

“They will both need time” 

“Well I have booked them into the Ritz”

“They will have time to talk”

“James will drop them off first and then you need to come home as Tony has missed you” 

“Ok sweetheart see you soon” 

“Right, your Dad has booked you two into the Ritz, to spend some time together” Jackie said

Rose gave her mum a look.

Alan just nodded.

******

The young man had shown them to their room. Then he closed the door and left.

Rose slumped on to the chair

Alan looked at her and then took the seat across from her.

“You want him don’t you?” he asked

Rose shrugged “It’s just I spent all that time looking for him, then I find him he almost regenerated again and then there is two of you”

“I know, but we could try”

She looked and nodded

“I know it will take time, so we can get to know each other whilst we grow a TARDIS” Then he pulled the piece of coral that the Doctor had left them “If by the time it has grown you still feel the same way, I will find a way for you to get back to him”

Rose smiled “You would do that for me?” 

“Rose, I would do anything for you”

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Alan was down in a small lab at TORCHWOOD He was monitoring the readings he had took from the Dimension Cannon. He fed them into the laptop and then slumped into the chair He and Rose had talked, had even gone on few dates but she hadn’t even touched him since that day on the beach. He now knew she didn’t want a duplicate, and he had let the small bubble of anger he had grow over those months, he had decided there and then he would get the Dimension Cannon to work and then he would take Rose to the Doctor but not before he had some fun.

****

Alan looked at the readings and then he walked into the TARDIS He had redecorated it, it was no longer like HIS ship, it was Alan’s TARDIS. (The new TARDIS is the same as the 11th Doctor’s) He input the readings into the TARDIS computer and it came to life. “Finally” 

****

Rose was in her office. She took her phone out of her pocket and then flicked through the photos she had on it. They were of her and The Doctor. She smiled She knew she had hurt Alan by rejecting him, but she wanted the Doctor. Alan would have no trouble finding someone.

****

Pete took the lift to the lab and knocked on the door. A few moments later Alan opened the door.

“Hello Al, how is it going?” Pete asked

“Come in Pete I have got it working I think, but I need to do a few test runs” 

“Is it safe?” Pete asked

Alan nodded “But don’t tell Rose just yet, I want to make sure I can get there before she finds out”

“You love her so much” 

“I do, but she loves the Doctor not me, and I want her to be happy” 

Pete put his hand on Alan’s shoulder “You will always be a part of this family, no matter what happens” 

“Thank you, that means a lot”

“Right, I shall go and take Rose out so you can go on a little test run” Pete smiled

“Thanks” Pete turned and left “Oh, I am going to have some fun from now on,” Alan smiled and his brown eyes turned to black then back to brown.

3.

Rose was finishing up a report when her Dad rapped on the door and came in “Hi Dad”

“Hi, right stop what you are doing, time for some lunch”

Rose looked at him and nodded.

****

Alan was now in the TARDIS and he had just done a few jumps between past, present and future on this parallel world. Now he was planning on doing a dimension jump to see an old friend. He put the coordinates in and then flipped the switch. He grinned “Now the fun begins”

*****

Martha had just finished a long shift at UNIT her feet ached. She was nearly home now, not far then she heard it. She spun round and then looked down the little alley and there it was the TARDIS. It was a little different, it was a different blue. Then out stepped the Doctor. Dressed in his blue pinstriped suit. He flashed her a big grin. She ran to him, her aching feet forgotten.

“Doctor” 

He smiled “Sorry, not the Doctor”

“What?”

“It’s erm the other one, my name is Alan”

“How? What, the other one?”

He smiled “Yes, I erm, long story”

“Ok. Rose, not with you?”

He shook his head “Look can we walk and talk”

Martha looked into his eyes; they were the same as the Doctor’s. She felt her heart quicken.

He told her that Rose had wanted the Doctor and not him, that he was heartbroken at that, and that he had promised he would find a way back here and take her to the Doctor. They were now outside Martha’s flat. “I am so sorry Alan”

He shrugged “I just wish I had someone” 

Martha placed her key in the door. ‘How could Rose not take such a gift the Doctor has gave her, she would have jumped at the chance’ she thought She felt her heart beat quicken again She turned to Alan “Do you want to come in?”

He nodded.

She took him by the hand and they went up the stairs.

4.

Alan smiled to himself as he followed Martha up the stairs.

Martha then unlocked the next door. “I have to ask you something before we go in”

“Ok” 

“I am sorry for what has happened to you, but now you know how it feels to be me, looking on the outside and never getting in”

“I know, I think he should of left me with you,” 

“Really?” 

“When Rose told me she didn’t want me, I looked back on all the things you and I had done and I realised that you meant more to me than Rose, the Doctor loves Rose, but I don’t”

“Don’t, don’t say it if you don’t mean it, I have gone through enough pain” Martha said placing her finger on his lips.

He took her finger away. “I love you Martha Jones, that is why I came to find you first before telling Rose that the TARDIS and Dimension Cannon works” 

Martha dropped her bag and then she moved in closer. “Do you really mean that Alan?” 

He took her hand and then he cupped her chin in his hands “I Love You” Then he pressed his lips to hers. He teased her lips open, placed his tongue in, and explored her mouth.

Martha responded by placing her tongue in his and mimicking his movements.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

She too wrapped her arms around him.

Then he pulled away from her. “I think we should take this inside”

Martha nodded She turned picked her bag up and they both went in

***

He had no sooner closed the door and Martha was unbuttoning his jacket. He slipped her jacket of and then slid his hands up the back of her thin blouse and undid the clasp of her bra. Then he moved his hands down her spine and felt her shiver a little then he moved his hands to the front of her blouse and then he kissed her deep. Then he slowly undid the buttons of her blouse and then let it slide down her arms and to the floor. Then he took her bra off and he took her breasts in his hands and kissed her harder.

Martha felt the warmth of his tongue deeper in her mouth and she shivered as he took her nipples in his fingers and twisted and pulled them until they were hard and erect.

Then he took them in his mouth, nibbled, and bit them.

She moaned and ran her hands threw his hair. Then she moved her hand down and took his jacket off and then she undid his shirt buttons. Then she brushed her hands over his hairy chest and lightly brushed his nipples. He moaned a little and then Martha slid his jacket and shirt off.

Alan stood up and looked in her eyes. Then he moved his hands down to her skirt. Then he got onto his knees. He hitched her skirt up and then he slowly ran his hands up her inner thigh until he came to her panties. Then he slid them across and he caressed her lips. Then he placed both his hands on and took her panties off. Then he slowly undid her skirt and let it fall.

She stepped out of it, looking right at him as he looked up.

Then he manoeuvred himself closer and ran his hands up her thighs and then he started with small kisses on her calf and slowly worked his way up and Martha opened her legs wider. Alan then teased her lips apart with his tongue and then slid his tongue in and grabbed her arse with his hands and kissed her vulvar deeply.

Martha felt him inside her. She moaned louder and grabbed his hair.

Alan removed himself from her velvet depths and then he stood up. He wiped his mouth and Martha kissed him so hard. Then she moved her hands down to his pants and stroked his bulging Penis and then she undid the button and zip.

They fell down and then Martha moved her way down, kisses his neck and twisting and pulling at his nipples then teasing them between her teeth as he moaned.

Then she knelt down, took his boxers down, and let his penis free. It was hard and throbbing and she took his shaft in her hand and slowly pulled his foreskin back and placed the tip of him in her mouth and nibbled. Alan grabbed her hair.

Martha then took him in as far as she could. Then she moved back and forth, sucking and biting him as she did.

He gripped her hair tighter and he moaned louder.

She could taste his pre-cum and she stopped. She took him from her mouth.

“No, don’t stop” Alan said breathing heavy

“I want you inside me” 

“I am not like a human; I can climax a few times”

Martha smiled and placed his erect Penis back in her mouth. She took him deep again and grabbed his luscious butt cheeks with her hands.

Alan, grabbed her hair and threw his head back “Faster” 

She did as he asked and then she felt the warmth of his juices in her mouth.

Alan relaxed his grip on her hair.

Martha drank all of him. Then she took his penis out of her mouth.

Alan helped her up; “Now I am going to make you come” He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her spine.

Martha shivered at this

Then he kissed her breasts, took her nipples in his mouth once again, and bit at them. Then he continued kissing her breasts. Then he placed his hand down and he teased her lips apart and slid 2 fingers in.

Martha felt his fingers enter her, she threw her head back.

Alan moved his fingers round inside her folds and then added another finger in and she shuddered. He placed his fingers as deep as he could and made slow thrusting movements with them.

Martha grabbed at his hair.

Alan then took his fingers out and moved his head down and he placed his tongue in and found her spot straight away. He kissed her deeply and felt her shuddered.

Martha tightened her grip on his brown locks.

Then Alan felt the warmth of her juices flow into him and he drank her deeply.

Martha shouted out his name. “ALAN”

He stood up and wiped his mouth. He stood there looking at her and smiled.

Then Martha giggled.

“What?”

“Just you standing there, with your pants round your ankles and your shoes on still” she said

He looked down “Well, you look beautiful”

“That was amazing”

“Oh Miss Jones I am not done yet” Alan said with a little smile and a wink. He bent down and eased his converse off and stepped out of his pants.

Martha kicked her shoes off.

“Right, bed room” 

Martha took him by the hand and led him into her room. She kissed him and ran her hands down his spine then she felt him stiffen.  
“WOW” 

He smiled then he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs round his slender hips and felt him at her entrance He kissed her deep and hard and carried her over to the bed.  
He lay her down. He placed her arms above her head and kissed her deep. He paused  
“Do you want me?” he asked

“So badly” 

Then he kissed her again, moved down, and ravished at her breasts all the while he had her arms pinned.

“Please Alan I want you inside me now” She begged

He eased her legs apart with his knees and then he let go of her arms and he placed himself at her entrance. Then he entered her.

Martha felt his hard penis inside her. She arched herself and wrapped her legs round him. Alan flipped so she was on top. She grabbed the headboard, and she moved back and forth. Her breasts swinging.

Alan grabbed them and he sat up slightly and took them in his hands. He then placed his hands on her back and flipped her again. He placed his hand on the headboard and thrust deep into her.

They both moved as one. Moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

Then he felt her shudder.

Martha screamed so loud, she exploded.

Alan, thrust deeper and deeper.

Martha flipped him this time. She moved faster and gripped the headboard again, she screamed louder this time as she climaxed again

Alan felt her tighten, then he flipped her, and he felt himself shudder.

Martha felt him shudder

She screamed his name “ALAN”

Then Alan screamed her name and exploded inside her “MARTHA” Alan gripped the headboard and emptied everything he had inside her.

Martha relaxed as she felt him explode inside her. She looked into his eyes. “That was, no-one has ever made me come that many times in one go”

“Glad I could accommodate you” he said with a smile

She smiled back and closed her eyes

Then he took his moment. He withdrew from inside her and placed his hands on her temples.

Rose had thoroughly enjoyed her lunch with her Dad. She was walking towards the entrance to TORCHWOOD when she heard a sound she had longed to hear. The engines of the TARDIS She turned, she hoped it was the Doctor but she saw it was a different colour then out stepped Alan, and he was wearing his blue suit. Alan closed the door and walked over to Rose she waved at him

He waved back.

“I see you got her working” she said with a huge grin

He knew she was thinking of HIM “Well getting there, just having a few trips to make sure she is safe” 

“And?” Rose asked

“Oh, not yet” he said with a smile

“Oh right” Rose said deflated.

“It won’t be long now and you can be with your precious Doctor” Alan said full of hate

“Excuse me?” 

“I know you have made you choice to be with him, well I have made a choice too”

Rose looked at him

“Tomorrow I will take you to him, I will go and tell him the news” 

Rose looked at him “I am sorry Alan” 

“So you keep saying, don’t you worry your little blond head over it anymore” Then he turned and walked into the TARDIS.

****

Martha awoke; she smiled as she thought back to what had happened. She felt the warmth of a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

“Morning” 

She turned onto her back “Morning. I wasn’t expecting you to still be here”

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that to you” he said and he kissed her.

“So what happens now?” she asked

“Well, you have to get showered and food”

She looked at him.

“Martha, I am going to have to leave you for a few hours, I will have to go and tell Rose that I can bring her to the Doctor, and then I have to go and find him”

“I didn’t mean that I meant after that” 

“Well you can come travelling with me; I want to grow old with you”

She smiled “You say all the right things” 

“Right, you get ready and then go to see Jack and the gang; they can help me find the Doctor” 

****

Alan closed the door and smiled. “Oh soon, I will have fun and make HIM and HER pay, he will suffer at the hands of the ONCOMING STORM the thing that scares him more than a fleet of Daleks” Alan said with a evil laugh.

*****

Rose took her mobile out and rang her mum. “Mum, he is taking me back to the Doctor tomorrow” 

“That’s nice sweetheart” 

“I know you don’t want me to go Mum, but Alan can bring you to see me now and then”

“I know, listen I have to go, you just go to him, I will tell your dad, no goodbyes”

Rose closed her phone. Then she got in the limo and went to the Ritz.

*****

Alan had parked his TARDIS on the Plaza and was heading to the hub.

*****

Martha had rang Jack and was now in the hub waiting for Alan. Jack and Ianto were looking for the TARDIS signal to see if the Doctor was on Earth. Then the door opened and in walked Alan. Martha looked and ran over to him. He picked her up and hugged her. 

“Miss me?” 

Martha nodded “I was a little worried you wouldn’t come back”

“I will never leave you again” 

“Right, no sign of the TARDIS, well the Doctor’s TARDIS” Jack spoke

Alan walked over to him. “Ok,” 

He looked at Martha and she took her phone out.

*****

The Doctor was standing watching a puppet show on the planet Alga. He was wondering from place to place at the moment, taking in the smells. Then his phone rang. He got a few looks from the crowd. He stepped away and took the phone out of his pocket. ‘MARTHA’ was flashing He flipped it open.

“Hello Miss Jones”

“Sorry, it’s not Martha”

“What, how can I be talking to you?” 

“Long story, but I do need to talk to you face to face”

“Ok, where?” the Doctor asked.

“Come to the hub” 

“Ok, I am on my way” The Doctor said and flipped the phone shut. He placed it back in his pocket and ran to the TARDIS “How can he be here? Is Rose with him? Is she ok?” The Doctor said to himself.

*****

Alan gave Martha her phone. “Ok Jack, Ianto I need to speak to him alone” 

Martha gestured for them to follow her to the office. Alan gave her a kiss and then she went with them. Then the TARDIS appeared in front of him and out stepped the Doctor.

****

“Hello, erm, erm” 

“Alan”

“Nice choice. Ok, so how are you here? Why are you here?” the Doctor asked

“Well…” Alan said and then he told the Doctor what had happened, well not, what he and Martha had done.

The Doctor fell back against the door of the TARDIS. “I am sorry” 

Alan smiled

“What?” 

“You sound like Rose” 

The Doctor gave a little grin

“So, 9.00am in the morning on the plaza” 

The Doctor nodded. Then he went back into the TARDIS

Martha came out of Jack’s office. She ran down the steps. “You ready then?”

“You sure you want to come back with me?” Alan asked

She nodded “I have already spoken to my family” 

He nodded and took her by the hand.

Rose was watching a programme on the TV. Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. She gasped “Martha” 

“Rose” 

Then Rose hugged her.

“Erm, can we come in” Alan spoke

Rose let go of Martha and nodded

*****

Alan and Martha sat on the sofa.

Rose turned the TV off. She looked at the 2 of them for a moment and felt a pang of jealousy, then she stopped and knew it wasn’t the Doctor it was Alan “So, how have you been?”

“Erm, I have told her everything Rose, and I have something to say to you” 

Rose sat down

“In the past few months I realised that you loved the Doctor and he loved you, but I looked deep inside and found that I did love someone and it is Martha”

Rose smiled “I am so happy for you Alan, happy that you have someone” 

“Ok, it is 8.30am. You ready to go and see him?”

Rose nodded.

*******

The Doctor looked at his watch and it was 8.58 am He couldn’t believe he was going to be able to hold Rose in his arms again.

Jack was sat on the steps. He watched the Doctor pacing back and forward.

****

The Doctor looked over at Jack and then he heard the sound of the TARDIS engines.

***

The door opened and out stepped Rose. The Doctor looked at her then they both ran to each other.

*****

Alan and Martha stepped out and watched Rose and The Doctor Alan leant into Martha “Do you have it?” he whispered

Martha nodded and patted her back.

*****

The Doctor took Rose in his arms and hugged her hard. Rose hugged him back Then he did something she had longed for him to do He kissed her deeply.

****

Jack smiled and got up and walked over to Martha and Alan.

Alan had his arm around Martha.

*****

The Doctor and Rose walked towards the others “Thank you” Rose said and hugged Alan

The Doctor looked at Alan and Martha

“Everything is how it should be I take” 

Martha nodded.

Jack stepped back

“Well I have some work to do” he said and walked away

Then Alan whispered into Martha’s ear “It’s time” 

Martha took her gun from her belt She aimed it 

*****

The Doctor heard the cock of a gun. He turned and saw Martha pointing a gun. Then a shot rang out. The Doctor’s eyes widened. Then he caught her. “Rose, Rose”

“Doctor” 

Jack came running back He went toward Martha She shot him in the head And Jack went down

“WHY?” The Doctor shouted

“Oh, this is just the beginning Doctor, you are going to pay for taking her away from me, I now have a plaything in Miss Jones” Alan said with a laugh “It was so easy to worm my way in, she loves you, they all end up loving you don’t they” 

“I don’t set out for it to happen” The Doctor said still crouched over Rose, pressing his hand over the wound in her stomach. “You’re using her”

“Oh I plan to do more than that, you see” John walked over to the Doctor and he took the gun from Martha “I am going to make you suffer”

The Doctor looked at him

Alan got closer and raised the gun at the Doctor.

Martha took another gun from her back and raised it

Alan kicked the Doctor away from Rose. The Doctor fell back

Then Alan knelt down and looked him in the eyes “You remember how the Time War almost consumed you, how you almost went down the path the Master took”

The Doctor nodded

“Well, I have embraced that now”

The Doctor looked into Alan’s eyes and then he saw them change to black He scrambled back

Alan stood up “Ah, you see it don’t you?” 

The Doctor felt his hearts racing “No, you don’t need to do this” 

“Oh, I do though, I am going to have such fun watching you try and save this puny little world” 

Then he stepped back and knelt down beside Rose “I hope you are happy now”

Rose had her hands clamped to her tummy “Alan, please” 

“Oh I am afraid Alan is gone, it is only me now” Then he got up.

Jack breathed and sat up

Alan was now beside Martha “Goodbye for now, I shall send you a few playthings and I may pop back to see you, as I have places, planets and Parallel worlds to visit” Then he raised the gun.

The Doctor stood up.

Jack ran and covered Rose

“Oh I have wanted to do this for a long time, you hid me deep down, but thanks to Donna I was released, it took a little push from Miss Tyler for him to let me out,” 

“No, you know everything had changed, it is a better place”

“It is a boring place, now I shall leave you with a little gift” He pulled the trigger.

The Doctor went down.

Martha and Alan backed into the TARDIS

The Doctor grabbed his knee

“Doctor” Jack shouted

*****

Ianto and Gwen were in the hub when they got a phone call. “Ianto, I need you on the lift now” Jack shouted then the line went dead.

*****

Ianto saw the small crowd as he came to a stop on the Plaza Then he saw the trail of blood towards Jack He ran over and saw Jack and The Doctor

Rose was screaming in pain

“I will kill that bastard for this” Jack said as he stemmed the bleeding “Ianto, take the Doctor to the TARDIS now” 

He nodded

*****

A few minutes later Jack was wheeling Rose into the Sick bay.

The Doctor was sitting on the bed next to her. He was in just his boxers and was finishing off wrapping a bandage round his wound He slid off and hopped across to her

“Rose, listen to me I am so sorry, I never thought he would get out” The Doctor whispered

“Who?” Rose said through gritted teeth

“The Oncoming storm” 

“What?” Jack asked

“It is a part of me that I never thought would see the light of day again, I almost went insane thanks to the time war and I had to commit genocide against my own people, the Daleks saw that, they tried to get me to join them, but I just wanted to die so I ended the war, but I survived and regenerated” the Doctor explained “Then you made me better and I hid that part down deep” he added

Rose started coughing and spat blood out

“Rose, listen” the Doctor said moving in close to her. “I need to put you in a coma so I can put you in the zero room with me and heal us both; if I don’t you will die”

She nodded and then pain and darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW HOURS LATER.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked over to the body of Rose floating next to him. He floated down and placed his feet flat on the floor. His wound now healed Then he walked over to Rose He took her dressing away. Her wound was almost gone; her tummy would be sore but no scarring. He kissed her lightly. Then he picked her up and carried her.

*****

Jack was sitting in the hub. The Doctor had instructed him to leave him and Rose be for at least 24 hours He had told him to watch all activity and inform UNIT what had happened. Jack had done this. The Doctor had also asked him to get someone to keep an eye on Sarah Jane, Mickey and Donna He was worried that Alan would go after them next and then he told him to get Martha’s family into hiding. Jack sat back. He was going to make sure that The Oncoming Storm was going to be destroyed.

*****

The Doctor walked barefoot to his bedroom. The door opened automatically. Then he placed Rose on his bed. He climbed beside her. He stroked her face and moved a strand of stray hair. Then her eyelids flickered open. She took a deep breath.

****

“Welcome back”

She managed a smile then the tears came

“Hey, why the tears?” The Doctor said wiping them away.

“This is my fault, if I hadn’t gone looking for you, if I hadn’t rejected him”

“Shh. Listen, he would have eventually found a way, I thought he was still in here” the Doctor said tapping his head

“You sure?” 

He nodded

“But what will he do?” 

“Oh, I have a few ideas, but it will take him a little while”

Rose smiled then she yawned

“Ah good sign that”

“What is?” Rose asked

“You need sleep, that is the human way of healing”

“What about you?” Rose asked

“I am fine” 

“Will you stay with me?” Rose asked

“I won’t leave you alone again” The Doctor relied

“We are safe aren’t we?” 

“Yes in the TARDIS we are, Jack is looking after everything else till we are both fully healed” 

Rose smiled. She shuffled over with a wince and cuddled into him.

He pulled the small blanket over her. Then he felt her breathing slow right down. Then he closed his eyes and he fell asleep too.

**

Rose opened her eyes and the view the lay before her was a view she never thought she would see. She was snuggled right into the Doctor. She smiled then she placed her hands on her tummy. There was no scar and no pain anymore. She manoeuvred herself from the Doctor’s arm. He looked a little cold; he was only in his boxers. He was leant back against the headboard. He looked a little uncomfortable. He was more tired than he let on. She got up, picked another blanket up, and placed it over him. Then she kissed his head. She stood for a second and realised where she was. “Oh god I am in his room”

She took at the décor of red and gold. She was turning round on the spot. She smiled. Then she headed for the bathroom. She opened the door and went in.

****

She looked at the huge bath; it was sunk into the floor with little steps so you could walk in. She smiled. She walked over and looked around at the lotions and stuff on the shelves.

*****

The Doctor opened his eyes. He moved his head forward and felt a small pain. “Ow, must remember to use a pillow” Then he noticed that he was covered over and Rose was gone. He looked around and then he heard the sound of water running. He smiled and threw the blanket off and headed for the bathroom.

****

Rose had found a lovely fluffy white robe. She had taken her underwear off and put the robe on. Then there was a small tap on the door.

“Erm, could I come in?”

“Sure” Rose answered.

He opened the door.

“Hello” 

“Feeling better?” The Doctor asked

She nodded. “Much”

The Doctor was rubbing his neck.

“You got neck cramp?” she asked

“Fell asleep in an awkward position”

Rose walked over and pulled a small chair up. “Sit down”

He looked at her

“Sit” she said with a wink.

He sat.

She turned the tap off. Then she walked over to him. She stood behind him and she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them. The Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in a long while. She felt the tension disappear. His breathing slowed right down. Then she kissed the back of his neck and then round to his ear, kissed, and nibbled it as she still massaged his shoulders. The Doctor felt the warmth if her lips on his neck. He had so longed for this moment.

He opened his eyes, took her hands, and guided her round to in front of him. He then loosened the belt on her robe. He opened it and looked at her naked body and then moved his hand round her back and pulled towards him. He then took her breast into his hands and then buried his face him, kissing them and then he took her nipples in his fingers, twisted, and pulled them until they were erect.

Rose let the robe slip down and then she wrapped her legs round the Doctor and sat on him. She could feel the bulge of him. She lifted his chin so she was looking deep into his eyes. Then she kissed him deeply. She explored his mouth with her tongue, she ran her hands threw his hair and he moaned. She felt him stiffen.

The Doctor explored Rose’s mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands down her spine and felt her shiver. He moved his hands down to her butt and grabbed her cheeks.

Rose took a breath. “I Love you” She looked into his eyes

“I Love you too” 

She smiled.

He eased himself and Rose up off the chair. Then he placed her on her feet. She eased his boxers down and let his manhood free. Then she guided him to the bath. He followed. “Only if you want to Rose”

She turned and took his hard erect penis in her hand and stroked his shaft. She looked into his eyes. “I want this more than anything” 

The Doctor smiled. Then they both stepped into the bath. The Doctor sat on the small step, Rose then lowered herself on his swelling penis, she wrapped her legs round, and then she made slow movements. The Doctor pulled her close as they both got into a rhythm.

She threw her head back and gathered pace. She shuddered and felt herself come. She moaned and grabbed his hair.

Then he grabbed her butt cheeks and he felt himself shudder and then emptied his red-hot juices into her. They both climaxed together.

****

Rose placed her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath

The Doctor cuddled her in closed and took in her scent

“Doctor?”

“Yes Rose”

“I don’t want this moment to end” 

“Me neither” 

She moved to face him. He was still inside her. She kissed him and she felt him stiffen slightly She looked at him

“TimeLord” he said with a wink

She smiled.

He lifted her off and took her by the hand. He moved deeper into the bath. He let her rest against the back of the bath and then he traced his hands down the middle of her breasts, down her tummy past the small little red mark that was all that was left of her wound. Then he placed his fingers deep inside her. She hugged him tight. Then he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. She wrapped her legs round his slender waist. He thrust deep inside her. He had one hand on her back and the other on the rim of the bath to steady himself. He gathered pace.

Rose screamed in ecstasy. Then she shuddered. He felt her tighten round him and then release. She screamed again “Yes, Doctor, Yes” 

He went harder and faster then he felt her tighten again and he felt himself shudder. He slowed down to make the moment last longer. He screamed out.

She did the same and they came together. Rose opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes. “Wow”

He smiled “Right, now we get washed, ready and face the world”

She smiled. She felt better than she had ever felt in her life.

***

The Doctor withdrew and then he led her to the shower. “Right, you in that one”

She made a sulk face.

“Rose, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity make sweet love to you, but you know what happens now” 

She nodded.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

Jack was asleep in front of the computer. Gwen was sprawled on the couch. Ianto was up in the office.

****

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS He walked over to Jack. “Captain?”

“Mmmm” 

“Jack” 

“Noo”

“JACK HARKNESS” Rose shouted

Jack fell from the chair. Then he looked at the two of them He was up like a shot and held them in a bear hug. “You are both here?” They laughed.

*****

“Anything happen?” They were now sat in the meeting room.

Jack shook his head

“Well that’s good” 

“No, you don’t understand” Jack went on “There has been nothing; there is always some sort of activity from the rift”

“The Calm before the Storm”

Rose, Jack, Gwen and Ianto looked at him.

“Sorry” 

“It’s already started hasn’t it?” 

He nodded.

******

Alan was sat at the large table. He had gathered a few people round him. Well Aliens and people “Right, as you know we all have a mutual feeling of hatred towards the Doctor” They banged on the tables “You have been briefed on what you do, you must not kill him, and I want that pleasure”

A Sontaran stood “There is no honour in not killing your prey” 

Alan walked round to him then he whacked the Sontaran across the face with the back of his gun. “I want him to see his friends suffer and then I want them to see him suffer. If you can’t do that, I can easily replace you. Understood?” Alan added, “You can maim, torture, do whatever you want, but I want them alive” 

The Sontaran nodded

“Right, who shall I send first? I have a small message for Miss Tyler” Tapping a small disc in his hands.

Then a young human stood up. “I will deliver the message” 

“Ah, my dear Mr Mitchell” 

“I hate him for leaving me with this opening in my head”

“So you are just going to walk up and do what”

“Well I surmise there is a virus on that disc”

“Clever boy” Martha said walking in the room all eyes turned to her. She had her hair down, she wore black leather pants and a tight pink vest top and killer heels

“Miss Jones”

“There is indeed a virus on that disc, and he will expect that”

“So, you just make sure he gets it?” Alan said

Adam nodded.

****

The Doctor had rang UNIT to see how the surveillance was going on his friends. They were all safe; no one had been near them. Then the phone rang. Rose looked at him; she was sat on the pilot’s chair. He took the phone out. MARTHA was flashing

“Hello”

“Hello Doctor”

“So what do you want?” The Doctor asked

“What no chit chat? No how are you? Just what do you want?” 

“Look, just tell me” 

“He has sent a messenger to you, with a small message for Miss Tyler”

“Who?” 

“You’ll know him when you see him” she said then hung up

He flipped it shut “Right we have an incoming messenger.”

*****

Gwen was monitoring the rift activity when it spiked. “I think he is here” 

The Doctor and Jack went to her screen. Then Rose looked

“Is that? Is it?” she said

“I think it is” 

“Do you two always speak in code?” Ianto asked

“That is Adam Mitchell”

“I will go and get the message?” Jack asked

The Doctor looked

“Hey if it is a trap I can’t die can I”

“OK, but be careful”

“Always.”

Adam placed the small yellow disc in his pocket, and then he walked around and waited. Then he saw a tall dark haired man, in a long blue coat. The man took out a gun and pointed it “Hey, I am just a messenger”

“Ok, what is the message?” Jack asked

“It is on this” Adam said holding a gold disc up

Jack took it from him. Then he backed away “Ok, leave now” 

“I will once I have a reply”

“Then wait over there” Jack said pointing to the steps

Adam nodded.

Then Jack ran back to the hub.

Adam took a mobile out and pressed a button “He has the disc”

*********

The Doctor saw Jack coming in. “What did he want?”

“He gave me this” Jack said holding the disc up

“But he is still there” Gwen pointed

“He is waiting for a reply”

“Right do we have a laptop that is not connected to anything? They looked at him. “He will have done something to the disc, believe me I know” The Doctor told them.

Gwen passed him her laptop.

“Right as let’s see what is on here” He placed the disc in. The screen was fuzzy then an image appeared

“Hello Doctor”

“Hello” The Doctor felt the anger bubbling. He would pay for what he had done.

“Right I assume Miss Tyler is there”

The Doctor looked at Rose

“Well, I have a message from Mummy and Daddy”

Then the picture changed Her Mum and Dad were lying on beds, they had tubes and wires coming out of them. Rose clasped her hands to her mouth,

Then an old enemy rolled into view.

“Ah Doctor, Miss Tyler, welcome to my new chambers” the voice said

“Davros”

“Yes Doctor I survived and then I met Alan, he was broken and our old friend helped him.”

“What have you done to them?” Rose shouted.

“Rose” The Doctor placed his hand on hers

“You may remember him” Davros went on “He was good at mind probing and controlling people”

The Doctor just stared at the screen

Then Pete and Jackie sat up. They pulled the wires and tubes out

“Ah, they are ready?” Davros asked. Then a man walked into shot

The Doctor felt his blood turn to ice. “No, not him”

Then the screen changed and Alan and Martha were there “You see, Rose didn’t want me, I had to find a way to get out, I did a few trips and then I found Dalek Caan and Davros. Then Caan flew back into the Time War and brought him back, I know what you are feeling at the moment, I felt it too, but he made me better.”

“Oh and Rose, little Tony is doing well to” Martha said with a smile

“Be seeing you soon, oh I have a question for you, out of Donna, Sarah Jane and Mickey, who is the one you want to die”

Then the screen went black and smoke poured from the disc drive. The Doctor tasted it “Everyone out now” the Doctor shouted “Hold your breath and get out now”

But it was too late as one of them fell to the floor.

****

“GWEN” Jack shouted.

The others ran. Jack scooped Gwen up and used the perception filter lift. The Doctor, Rose and Ianto arrived outside they coughed

“Rose you ok? Ianto?” the Doctor asked

They both nodded

“Doctor, who was that man?” Rose asked

The Doctor gave her a look. Then he took his phone out He rang UNIT “Listen it’s the Doctor, you need to get them and bring them to me now” Then he flipped the phone shut.

*****

Mickey was sitting in an internet café in London. He had spent the last few hours hunting for a job. Then his mobile rang. MARTHA’S name was flashing. He went to answer it.

*****

Sarah Jane was sitting in her living room on Bannerman Road. Luke was out with Clyde and Rani. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. Then her mobile rang. TARDIS calling was flashing. She picked it up and went to answer it.

*****

Wilfred was sitting at the kitchen table cutting coupons out with his granddaughter Donna. “So what you got planned for today then?” Wilfred asked Donna.

“Oh you know a bit of this and a bit of that.”

Wilfred smiled.

Then Donna’s mobile rang. She picked it up “Gramps who or what is a TARDIS?”

Wilfred just looked and took the phone from her.

*****

“Hello”

“Ah, Mr Mott

“Doctor?”

“Well, sort of”

“What do you mean by ringing Donna’s phone?”

“Well, you see I am not the Doctor, but I gave him a choice and I haven’t got my reply yet, so I thought I would make the choice for him, and since you the only one who answered”

Wilf’s eyes widened.

“Gramps” Donna said looking at him. Then she put her hands to her head

“Donna”

“Ah, is little Miss Noble remembering, ooo, I will get two birds with one stone. You may go now”

“Go where?”

“Oh sorry not you. You two are going to be my next message for the Doctor. Bye”

The line went dead.

“Donna, we need to run.”

“Gramps, my head, is burning, I can see those horrible things again” Donna said clutching at her head.

“Donna, just get up and run” Wilf urged. Then there was a blue flash.

“Sontaran's” Donna said as they came into view.

“Donna no don’t”

The Sontaran’s had their weapons aimed at them and then there was another blue flash. A tall man with dark brown hair wearing a long gold and red robe came walking towards them.

“No, not you” Donna said then cowered to the floor.

“Ah, the Meta crisis” The man said smiling. “Mmmm, always wanted a daughter”

“What are you going to do?” Wilfred asked in a shaky voice

“Well, I don’t need to anything to Donna, she is doing it herself. But you on the other hand” Then he stuck a hypo in Wilf’s neck “You will die” The man said laughing.

*****

A man came up to Mickey and sat down. “Can I help you?” Mickey said

“I am UNIT officer, you are in grave danger and you must come with me to the Doctor and TORCHWOOD” the soldier said

“Right, how do I know I can I trust you?”

“We thought you may have trouble believing us, so I do apologise for this” The soldier said.

“For what?” then Mickey felt a sharp scratch in his neck.

******

Sarah Jane heard a knock at the door. She looked at the phone in her hand.

“Sarah Jane” Came the voice

She dropped the phone and went to the door. “Alistair?”

“You have to come with me Sarah, you are in grave danger, the Doctor will join us soon, but you and Luke, Clyde and Rani need to come with me.” The Brig said

“Funny the Doctor was just ringing me” 

“No, that wasn’t him” 

*****

The Man reached into his pocket and pulled a mobile out.

****

The Doctor had gone back into the hub wearing breathing apparatus, to get the TARDIS and Ianto had given him a keyword to put the hub into lockdown. He was now in the TARDIS at UNIT HQ. Gwen was in the sick bay. She was alive but in a coma, she had a lot of damage to her lungs thanks to the gas.

Jack was leant against a coral strut. Ianto was sitting on the ramp. Rose was stood next to the Doctor. Then Martha’s mobile rang. The Doctor picked it up from the console and looked at it. He flipped it open.

“Hello”

“Ah hello” the man said

The Doctor’s blood ran cold again at the sound of that voice. “No, what have…, what do you want?”

“I have a little message for you, another one” The man said

“What?” The Doctor said trying hard to hide the fear in his voice.

“Ooo, you will find out in a few moments, when you do you will only be able to save one of them.” the man said

Then the line went dead.

****

“Doctor, what is it?” Rose said he voice full of worry

He looked into Rose’s eyes

She saw the fear and she hugged him.

****

There was a knock on the TARDIS door. Jack opened it.

“We have gotten most of them Sir! The other team is late in reporting back” The solider said

“Doctor, we have a small problem” 

The Doctor left the warm embrace of Rose and took her hand and they walked to the door. “What sort of problem?”

“We have, Mickey, Sarah Jane and her friends en route, but the faction that was sent to bring Donna have not reported in.” The soldier said.

The Doctor shut the door in the young man’s face. He let go of Rose and ran to the console. “NO, please no” he shouted as he ran. He was pressing buttons and hitting the console with a mallet.

Jack grabbed hold of the strut he was leaning against. Ianto was flat on his back. Rose was trying to get to the Doctor. Then bang the TARDIS landed and Jack, Rose and The Doctor all ended up on the floor.

***

The Doctor was up in a shot he ran and helped Rose up.

“Doctor what is it?” 

“He has done something to Donna and either Sylvia or Wilfred” He opened the door. Then he stepped out. He had landed in Donna’s back garden. Then he saw the blue flash. Then he ran.

Rose, Jack and Ianto followed him. He opened the door. Donna and Wilf were on the floor. Donna was shaking like a leaf. He could see that.

“Jack” The Doctor said pointing to Donna.

Then the Doctor went to Wilfred.

****

“Wilf,”

“Doctor, who was that man?” Wilf asked then he started coughing

“Shh” the Doctor said “I need to get you into the TARDIS and help you”

Wilfred nodded “Donna, recognised him and she curled up into a ball, she was terrified of him

“I know, I am too” The Doctor whispered in Wilf’s ear. “Ianto”

Ianto walked over to the Doctor. “Do you think you could manage carrying Wilfred to the sick bay in the TARDIS?” 

Ianto nodded. Ianto took Wilfred.

“Jack, give him a hand” The Doctor said He nodded. The Doctor went towards Donna. He knelt down next to her.

“Donna” he whispered

She raised her head. She was still shaking “How, can he be here?”

“Long story I’m afraid” the Doctor said

Then Donna writhed in agony. “I’m dying aren’t I?”

The Doctor shook his head

“Don’t you lie to me spaceman” Donna said

The Doctor smiled and a tear fell.

“I had a good time with you,”

He nodded

“We were good” she said

“Do you want me to…help?”

Donna nodded “Look after gramps will you?”

“He will pay for this,”

Donna shook her head. “Don’t go down that road again” Then she screamed out in agony. She looked at him, she was crying now. He nodded and put his hands to her temples. He closed his eyes and then the room was completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked over to the Doctor and placed her hand on his shoulder. He took her hand in his. Then Rose knelt down beside him. The Doctor looked at her.

She brushed his tears away “We will stop him.”

“Oh we will” He got up and then picked Donna’s body up and carried her to the TARDIS.

Rose ran and opened the door for him.

****

Jack and Ianto had made Wilf comfortable.

The Doctor walked straight past the sick bay and went to the zero room. He placed her above the dents in the floor and let her float up. “I will find a way to fix this” Then he left and closed the door.

****

The Doctor entered the sick bay.

Wilf was sat up slightly. “Doctor?”

“Jack, Ianto could you give us a minute” The Doctor said

They both nodded.

*****

Jack and Ianto stood outside and Rose joined them

“What happened?” Jack asked

Then there was a piercing howl followed by a loud scream

“Donna,” Rose said, she couldn’t say it

“She is gone isn’t she?”

She nodded

“The bastard” Jack shouted and punched the wall.

*****

The Doctor came out and closed the door. “I have given him something to make him sleep” Rose embraced him. He hugged her hard and then buried his face in her hair.

Jack took Ianto and they went to the console room.

*****

The Doctor couldn’t help but let the emotion out. He had lost his best friend again, for good this time.

Rose held him she was willing him to get through this mess.

****

The man reappeared in TORCHWOOD on the Parallel Earth. He walked over and placed the small yellow disc on the table. Then he beckoned Alan over.

“I do believe we have our first casualty,” The man said with a smile.

“And that would be?” Alan asked

“I do believe it is Donna,” The man said

Alan felt the pain in his one heart.

The man looked at him. “I think another dose is called for now” The man said

“No, I am fine, just a memory”

The man stood his full height “I said, another dose” 

Alan shrank back; he felt the fear of this man rising in him. He nodded.

“Pete” The man said Pete Tyler came over. “Take him down to Davros, he knows what to do”

Alan looked back, he knew what he done was wrong, he should never have let these people out of the time war, and he had only wanted someone to love him, now he had cost Donna her life.

*****

Rose closed the door to the bedroom and walked towards the console room. Jack and Ianto were sitting on the pilot’s chair. She walked over to them.

“How is he?” Jack asked

“He has finally fallen asleep” Rose replied, “Who is that man, he had Donna terrified” 

“I don’t know, but he will pay and Alan too” 

Rose just looked.

*****

The Doctor heard Rose close the door. Then he let sleep take him. He wanted to escape this nightmare. But he went from one nightmare straight to another.

THE DOCTOR’S DREAM

Thete was sitting in the living area of his home. He had been sent home from the Academy for causing trouble again. He hadn’t meant to but he was sticking up for his best friend, but as always, he was the one who got caught. He was brought home by the head TimeLord of the Academy.

His mother was standing looking at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. “Why do you do this?”

“Mum, I was helping a friend; all I try to do is help people”

“I know you do son. But, you are of age now and I am afraid what your father will do” 

“What do you mean Mum?” 

“Well you are a man now, and that means…”she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“A beating you mean mum?” Thete gulped

She nodded.

“Dad wouldn’t do that” Thete said his voice full of hope

“He will and he has done it to your brother”

Thete swallowed hard. “Will it hurt Mum?” he asked

She nodded “I am afraid it will son” 

Then they heard a key in the lock Thete felt fear rising up,

“Where is he?” boomed a voice

Thete looked at his mum “Don’t run, it will only make it worse”

Thete couldn’t run, he was frozen with fear.

His Dad came walking in “How dare you, can you imagine what I looked like in front of the high council when the head from the academy comes in and tells me about your little shenanigans boy” he boomed

“I…I...was helping” Thete stammered out Then he felt the first blow across his face

“He can stand up for himself, you are such a wimp you repulse me boy” his dad said

Thete looked over to his mother. She lowered her head.

His dad then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his room. The blows came down hard and heavy. The look of anger in his dad’s eyes terrified him. He vowed there and then that he would get off Gallifrey as soon as he could.

****

BACK ON THE TARDIS

Rose was walking back to the Doctor’s room. She had checked on Gwen and Wilf. Jack was walking down to his room when they heard a blood-curdling scream. Rose ran to the door.

***

She opened it and the Doctor was thrashing around on the bed, she went over and climbed next to him. She stroked his hair and face “Doctor, calm down, it’s just a bad dream” Rose felt him slowly relaxing then he opened his eyes. “Welcome back”

“Sorry, bad memories” 

She looked at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. “Doctor, who is that man? I have seen you stand against thousands of Daleks and Cybermen and not bat an eye, but this man, you are terrified of him”

He looked at her, then Jack at the door. “He is my Dad” 

****

“You’re Dad” Jack boomed

The Doctor nodded. “He is old Gallifrayan, and lives by their rules, he hated that I went round helping people, standing up for them, so when I became of age, I got my first beating” 

“You always make Gallifrey sound so peaceful,” Jack said.

“It was, for a long time, but once I was of age and I got took to within an inch of my life, I vowed to get out, but I couldn’t help myself had to still help people” The Doctor went on. “So, he publicly disowned me in the citadel.”

“The Monster” Rose placed her hand on his.

“He was just doing what he had been brought up to do” The Doctor said “But he was also good at his mind probing job”

“Mind probe?” Rose queried.

“The TimeLords form of torture,” the Doctor said tears forming

“Oh God did he?” Rose said clamping her hands to her mouth,

“My mum never knew, he used to come in and plant horrible dreams in my mind, and then show me things he had done and I grew terrified of him”

“Ooo I would love for him to get a taste of his own medicine,” Rose said with anger.

The Doctor looked at her Then kissed her “Rose Tyler you genius” 

“What?” 

“A taste of his own medicine”

“You have a plan don’t you?”

“Sort of” Then, he jumped up. He ran to the zero room.

Rose was behind him.

He walked over to Donna He placed his hands on her temples. A few seconds later, he fell back.

Rose caught him “What are you doing?” 

“Getting what I need” 

****

Mickey awoke lying on a hard bed. His mouth was dry,

“Here drink this,” a voice said

He blinked his eyes then the owner of the voice appeared

“Doctor?”

“Hello, sorry about that but I knew you wouldn’t come without a fight”

“What is going on?”

“Long story, but I will let Rose fill you in on the details” 

Then Rose knelt on the floor next to Mickey. 

The Doctor left them to it. He walked to a small meeting room.

******

The man was stood looking out of the window on this pitiful little planet. He was nearing the important part of the plan, he needed one person and then he knew his true-blooded son would find a way to him.

*****

“Ok, so I have an idea on how to build a dimension jump” 

“But they rip time open” Mickey told him.

“Well, I can deal with that later; if I don’t stop them the whole of time and creation is at risk” The Doctor said back to Mickey.

****

Then there were bright blue flashes all around UNIT HQ. The alarms went off in the meeting room The Doctor looked round “It begins”

Then there was a blue flash in the meeting room The Doctor stood up and saw his father standing in front of him. “Ah, the thorn in my side”

The Doctor just looked at him. He was fighting the fear down. Then the door crashed open and in marched a Sontaran troop they made a grab for Jack The Doctor went to move.

His Father raised a gun. “Now, now Thete, still trying to help people I see, after all I did you still try”

“That is not my name”

“It is the name you were given at the academy”

“Why are you doing this?” Rose shouted

“Ah the prize trophy”

“Don’t you dare” The Doctor said with anger replacing the fear

“Why? What will you do?”

The Doctor looked at Rose.

“Take her” 

“DAD, No, look take me, leave these people and this planet be please take me” 

“Ha, I love it when you beg”

“Please, I am begging you, let her go” 

“No, I am going to let my other son have his fun with her”

“Then I will kill you both” 

“Could you really kill me?”

“I lived through the worst war ever, I had to kill millions, 2 more won’t matter” the Doctor said with anger

“Oh but face to face is different son” Then in the blink of an eye the room flashed bright blue and a shot rang out.

Jack shielded his eyes, and then he saw the Doctor fall. He ran over. “You ok?”

He pulled a dart from his neck and looked at it. “Just a tranq shot” Then he passed out.

****

Rose was kicking and screaming. Then she saw her Dad coming towards her, “Dad?” Then WHACK he slapped her across the face.

“Shh” 

Rose fought back the tears as her Dad tied her to the chair.

Then Alan came walking in. He walked over to her and then licked down the side of her face. “Ah, Rose,” 

She looked at him and spat in his face

He slapped her hard. “Oh, you will pay for that” Then he kicked the chair and it fell backwards.

“Doctor help” Rose said and then Alan reigned down with the blows.

****

The Doctor came too lying on a bed He sat up. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Then he fell to his knees, crawled over to the small toilet, and vomited.

*****

Jack, Ianto and Mickey were busy reassembling the troops to protect the perimeter. Sarah was carrying water for the Doctor. She opened the door, the bed was empty but she heard him being sick. She walked over and crouched down beside him. “Drink this” 

The Doctor was shaking, but he took it

“What happened?” Sarah asked

“He has poisoned me” 

“What?”

“I need to get to him, I need to save Rose” 

“He will expect that”

“Yes I know, but he won’t be expecting what I am going to do” 

Sarah looked at her old friend. “You want me to cover for you don’t you?” 

He nodded “I need to go on my own” 

“Ok. Will everything go back to normal?”

“No-one bar me will remember if I do it right”

“How will you get to him?”

“Oh he will find me” 

******

The Doctor got to his TARDIS He went inside and sat on the pilot’s chair. He thought of Summer and Jenny.

“Daddy?” came a voice

He looked down “Hello Summer, you want me to do something?” The Doctor stroked the TARDIS console. “If this goes right yes, you have a message to deliver sweetheart” 

*******

Alan left the room; He took his shirt off as it had Rose’s blood all over it

“Is she still alive?”

“Barely but I will let you finish when he gets here” 

“You are sure he will join us when you will be killing the woman he loves?”

“Yes I am, look what she did to you by rejecting you. The Oncoming Storm is my true son, a true TimeLord, not the snivelling little thing that goes round helping people,” he added.

Alan nodded

“Go get cleaned up, I have some loose ends to sort out so very soon,” 

*****

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS then he rubbed the wood. He let one solitary tear fall then he made his was out of UNIT HQ

*****

Sarah was in the office where the cameras were monitoring the perimeter. She saw the Doctor. “Excuse me” she said to the young soldier.

*****

The Doctor ran past the camera, no alarm. “Thank you Sarah” Then he ran up a small mound, when he got to the top he took his sonic out and pressed the button and pointed it to the sky.

*****

“Sonic device detected” the voice boomed

“Inform our Lord” Martha told the man

****

Alan was clean and sitting in the big room. Rose had been cleaned up a bit. But you could barely recognise her.

“He is ready for us” 

“Let’s go get him.

The Doctor saw the blue flash. There stood his Dad and his human self.

“So, you are giving yourself up?”

“As long as you both swear by the article 2.4 of the TimeLord laws,” The Doctor demanded.

“Ah, clever, ok, I shall leave this planet be, if you come without a fight” his father replied

“What about Rose and Martha?”

“All in good time Thete”

“My name is not Thete it is the Doctor”

“Sorry Doctor” his dad said then he placed his hand on the Doctors shoulder and then they were gone.

*****

Sarah had hoped she didn’t hit the man too hard.

Then Jack came in. “What are you doing?” 

“Sorry captain,”

“Where is he?” 

“Fixing it” 

“On his own? No.”

*****

It took the Doctor a few seconds to adjust to the light, he could feel the heat of the poison in his blood, he felt like throwing up but he knew he wouldn’t.

“Ah, the poison kicking in is it?”

The Doctor threw him a look.

“Give it to him Alan”

Alan gave him a look.

“Do it!” 

He walked over and gave the Doctor a vial filled with brown liquid

The Doctor downed it quickly.

“I have someone here” Alan leant in then he pressed a button

The Doctor saw Rose; tied to the chair His hearts broke “Rose”

She looked at him, with half an eye open.

The Doctor let the rage fill him. “Who?” he shouted

Alan stepped forward “I wanted some fun” Alan said with a laugh

The Doctor ran for him then he heard the cock of a gun He stopped “No,” 

“You will join us, or she will die” his said raising the gun

“Join you?” 

“You promised” Alan reminded the Doctor

“I will leave the Earth alone” his father went on “But I want my true son by my side, not the pitiful thing you have become, this Doctor I want Thete” 

“Never, I will never let that side out ever”

“Oh but I think you will” Alan told him

Then a shot rang out

****

The Doctor turned and saw the blood streaming down Rose’s face then her head flopped. He felt the rage.

His dad came over to him “Let your true self free”

The Doctor looked at him then he felt it

“Let it out, become the TimeLord I know you can be”

The Doctor looked at him ‘Closer’ the Doctor thought ‘Hold it back, let him come closer’

His Dad knelt beside him.

The Doctor took the chance. He grabbed his father’s head and then placed his fingers on his temple. He then let all the visions flow out of his mind into his dad. The memories of Gallifrey, the fear he felt, the time war, what he had gone through, what he had to do to Donna, the way her mind burned.

“STOP” his dad screamed

Alan fell to his knees clutching his head. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”.

The Doctor released his father’s body to the floor. Then he closed his father eyes.

Then he walked over to Alan’s body. “I am sorry,”

Then he heard a bang the place was blowing up. He picked the small yellow disc up. He knew he had to put everything right.

The Doctor had used the yellow dimension jump and was now on a planet. He was standing in a dark alley, watching a past version of himself and Donna drink a frothy drink and laughing. This was the only chance he had to get a small message to himself, when Donna goes to see the fortune-teller. The past version walked past the shop and down. Then he felt a hand across his mouth.

“Listen, don’t scream or hit out it,” The Doctor said

The Past Doctor turned round “What? How? This isn’t good” 

“I have to show you something, something you must never forget, and I have a message for you at the end” He placed his fingers on the past Doctor’s temple He showed him what was going to happen if he didn’t change on small detail Then he let go.

“You must not give Rose and Alan a piece of the TARDIS, under no circumstances,”

The past doctor nodded.

Then he left.

****

Everything happened, as it should have. The Meta-Crisis happened. Rose found happiness and love with Alan. Martha found love with Mickey. Jack had Ianto (for now) Gwen was pregnant and with Rhys Donna was back to being herself, bossy and mouthy,

The Doctor was stood at the console. He was the only one who would remember those painful memories. He knew his own song was ending. Carmen and the Ood had told him that. But he wasn’t ready for it yet. He still had travelling to do, planets, and people to save. Like his father had said, all you do is help people that is what he was best at.

**THE END**


End file.
